


意大利香肠&小凤尾鱼

by Jr_Antipasto



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining Harry, delivery boy Eggsy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr_Antipasto/pseuds/Jr_Antipasto
Summary: 不管Merlin怎么说，Harry都没爱上那个送餐的男孩儿。





	意大利香肠&小凤尾鱼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pepperoni & Anchovies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091749) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



> 已获得授权

“我得提醒你，你再过不到一个月就五十了，而那个男孩儿几乎还没从小学毕业。”Merlin扶了下眼镜，居高临下地看着Harry，“而且，最重要的是，我恨披萨。”

“扯淡。”Harry把头发向后抹齐，考虑着要不要戴上眼镜。眼镜确实能让他的五官更具现代感，他思索。“每个人都爱披萨。你也没有那么自命高雅。”

“你重点完全错了。”

Harry短暂地停下梳妆打扮回头看了他一眼。“你快得乳糖不耐症了？我应该做好担心的准备吗？”

“这周的每一个晚上我们都是从那家该死的餐厅订餐——”

“——这叫忠实顾客。”

“他们送餐的那个男孩儿到底叫什么名字？”

“我既不明白你在说些什么也不喜欢你的暗示。”Harry转过身对上Merlin严酷到没道理的瞪视，用攻击力翻倍的眼神瞪了回去。“而且我查过他的背景。他已经二十五岁了。”

Merlin一点儿都没被打动。“他被捕过。”

他就知道Merlin那必须对所有人知根知底的强迫症会延伸到Kingsman以外的世界。他难以抑制地想问问Merlin是不是也调查了餐厅主厨。

“他从没真的试过。”Harry轻易驳回这条控诉。小打小闹的犯法。没什么严重的。

Merlin哀号了一声，用他独有的方式让身子垮了下去，说白了就是仅仅垮了那么一点儿。但是Harry知道他内心那个人正揪着自己曾经乌黑浓密却令人叹惋地英年早逝的头发。

“如果我不得不再吃上一片浸满油脂的意大利拉香肠披萨，就因为你迷恋上了一张漂亮脸蛋儿，”Merlin一字一顿地说，眼睛紧闭着，Harry猜这动作表明他正在收集起自己仅剩的一点儿人性，“我就一枪射穿你无药可医的脑袋，没人会试着去找你的尸体，更别提找到了。”

“我觉得你有点儿反应过度。”

“我的体重增加了四分之一英石，Harry。”Merlin绝望地低头看向自己的腰，轻轻摸了摸小肚子，“这样的我太恶心了。”

“你整天坐在电脑前面结局就是那样。”

Harry抚平翻领，一番考虑后脱下了西装外套。他开始解袖口。

裸露的小臂总是吸引人的。

Merlin双手交叉抱在胸前。“你可真是我的知交好友。”

“你也是，亲爱的。”

门就在这时被敲响了。还是熟悉的先敲两下，再敲三下。Harry的脉搏加速跳动起来。他最后看了眼镜子，冲Merlin咧嘴一笑，向一楼走去。

“看在上帝的份儿上，”Merlin朝楼下喊道，Harry因为店里早就打烊，也没有其他特工被分配到这个任务上而感到极度宽慰。“如果你再不主动出击的话，我会的。然后我会把所有肮脏的照片发给你，让你嫉妒到脑袋爆炸。”

Harry努力回忆裁缝店的玻璃是不是隔音的。

 

+

 

Harry在门前停下脚步。他深吸一口气试着让自己镇定下来。他在紧张。一个月前他在一所俄罗斯监狱做卧底，从头到尾连眼睛都没眨一下。

现在他手心冒汗。

糟糕。太糟糕了。

Harry清了清嗓子推开门。

“你总到这儿来啊，哥们儿？”Eggsy斜倚在门框上，一手托着披萨，狡黠的笑容带着Harry所见过最迷人的酒窝。他感觉自己情迷意乱，但某种不受控制的神秘力量让他保持着笔挺的站姿，成功守护住了尊严。

Eggsy的目光缓缓扫过Harry全身，从他的一小时前刚刚擦亮的皮鞋开始，在他的小臂上停留片刻，最终他们眼神交汇。

啊哈。是吸引人没错儿。

Harry强压下一阵荒唐的洋洋自得。

“只在我知道你要来的时候。”Harry露出一个坏笑，一个实打实的坏笑。那种他通常用在某个王子身上来说服他带他回去他的房间，而不是用一把点四五史密斯韦森爆他的头的坏笑。他假扮出一副游刃有余的模样，内心几乎流血地盼望这招能起作用。

Eggsy脸红了，他换了只手托着盒子。

Harry好像在自己刨的坑里陷得更深了一点儿。

可爱。令人头晕目眩的可爱。他想把这个男孩紧握在手中然后用各种你懂的方式弄坏他。可怕的，肮脏的，让某个器官激动不已的方式让他们俩最终需要共享一个热水澡。

他几乎能听到Merlin穿透天花板的不耐烦。

“对这种地方来说你们叫的披萨可够多的，”Eggsy轻快地说，目光随意地扫过Harry身后昏暗的陈列室，楼上的灯光朦胧地洒下来。

“给贵族阶级量腰围的差事实在是劳神费力。”

Eggsy笑了起来。他的眼睛闪着光，Harry因为自己把它们比作了星星而自我厌恶。他真心鄙视自己。

“作为一个裁缝你太他妈有意思了，”Eggsy向前走近，直到他们之间仅剩一步的距离，“身材也不错。”

“而你挺会说好听的话。”Harry的脸没红，就算它突然间变得滚烫也没有。好吧他在说谎。“无论如何还是谢谢你。”

Eggsy耸了耸肩。“只是陈述事实，哥们儿。”

“你总这么夸你的顾客吗？”Harry脱口而出，他好像不再是那个表现得温雅谦逊的行家里手，也不像他之前认为的那样在各种社交领域都能如鱼得水。不。他像个正在和喜欢上的第一个男孩儿说话的处男。他从十六岁起就没这样过了，而且一点儿也不想回去那段日子。

他想从此在社会上消失。也许死在某个山洞里。或者更糟糕的，再也不订外卖披萨了。

Eggsy仰头朝他微笑，坚硬的外壳融化了一点点。少了些尖锐又充满自信的年轻人模样，变得柔软。

“Nah. 不是所有人。”

“哦。”Harry说。一如往常的精明。

Eggsy，就是那么讨人喜欢地，轻轻笑了起来，甚至带了些气音。Harry确信自己会在脑中一直循环播放这声音直至他因年老而死。

Eggsy把披萨递给了他。加大号。意大利香肠披萨，一半加了凤尾鱼。

Harry知道他付钱时给出的小费面额足以让人抬高眉毛。好像能读懂他的想法一样，有关这件事Harry只衷心希望他不能，不然Eggsy可能会拒绝给Harry送餐——也许再无可非议地扇他几巴掌——Eggsy盯着钱扬起了一边眉毛。

“有点儿多，不是吗？”

Harry拒绝再脸红，他用意志力让叛徒一样的身体乖乖听话。“没有的事。你既准时又服务热忱。我没什么别的可要求的了。”

Eggsy看Harry的眼神证明他知道这不完全是句实话。“你确定吗？”

Harry吞咽了一下。一阵充满着承诺和“就快了”的沉默在他们中间悄然膨胀起来，Harry手中的披萨盒子传递着稳定的热度，让他在夜晚的冷风里享有着一些温暖。这大概是他人生第一次舌头打结。

Eggsy点点头。一个小小的微笑在他唇上顽皮地跃起。Harry想咬他一口。

Eggsy动起来，他朝后走下了裁缝店的阶梯。“明晚再见，嗯？”

“与凤尾鱼以及所有这些。”Harry设法说道。

“有意思，Harry。”他把双手放在头后面笑着。

Harry关上店门之前被Eggsy喊住了。

“你该告诉楼上那家伙我已经看上了别的人。”Eggsy眨了下一边眼睛，“不想让他有所期待或者什么的。”


End file.
